The Rise of Darth Maul
by Sargent 6111
Summary: Darth Sidious has sent his apprentice Darth Maul to train on Mandalore. However all is to prepare him for a mission that will affect the galaxy for all of time and space: The assassination of the Black Sun leader Alexi Garyn.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars: The Rise of Darth Maul**

**A/N: If you enjoy this story please review**

**Chapter 1**

Darth Maul looked at the hut he had built using his dark force powers on the 'outer rim' planet Madalore. He looked at it for nothing more than function and to make sure it would shelter him throughout his time on the retched planet he now inhabited. His Master Darth Sidious had sent him with orders to build a shelter and wait for further instructions. Darth Maul entered his hut and inspected it, inside was a flat pile of straw covered in a sheet, a single candle but he mainly focused on the most advanced piece of technology a giant holoprojector able to project a life-size image of a person. The Sith Lord turned to face the door and closed his eyes, his impatient mind never leaving the thought of his desire to unleash his lethal doublesaber on some Jedi scum to avenge his sith forefathers who were betrayed at the Battle of Ruusan.

A beeping noise suddenly came from the holoprojector behind him; Darth Maul opened his eyes, turned around, walked towards the projector and knelt in front of it. Almost instantly the projector activated and the image of Darth Sidious appeared. Darth Maul bowed his head not daring to look at his master.

"Rise my apprentice" Darth Sidious' voice was full of authority,

"What is your will my master?" Darth Maul asked, his voice was calm but menacing.

"You must survive on that retched planet until a ship that I send arrives," Darth Sidious replied, "however there is one more thing."

"What is it Master Sidious?" The apprentice asked,

"I warn you now Lord Maul that you must remain vigilant," Sidious continued.

"Of course my master,"

"May the Force be with you Lord Maul" and the projection of Darth Sidious vanished,

"May the Force be with you my master" Darth Maul replied.

Darth Maul stood up, walked outside and again closed his eyes sensing for what his master meant by being vigilant; he sensed no life-forms but he sensed movement throughout the trees Darth Maul stood still sensing the movement following it as it moved throughout the trees and then as he sensed the creature behind him he opened his eyes. The creature fired a gun and the sith lord jumped to his left and skilfully flipped and landed on one knee. Maul looked at his attacker: a heavily armed assassin droid. The Sith Lord stood up and taking hold of his doublesaber activated one blade and instantly sliced the droid in two. Darth Maul turned around and smiled at the sight of the one hundred droids in front of him, he activated the second blade of his doublesaber and as he slashed his doublesaber through the droids he embraced the Dark Side of the force and unleashed it on the measly droids who foolishly dared to attack him and within moments a junkyard of droid parts lay in front of the sith lord,

"No challenge" he said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- 1 Month after Darth Maul landed on Mandalore**

Darth Maul again stood before an army of assassin droids only this time over a thousand and again he mercilessly slaughtered them within moments with his powerful arsenal of his Dark Force powers and his doublesaber. Darth Maul had every day for the last month been presented with a legion of assassin droids and every day he relentlessly slaughtered them but finally something different happened, as Darth Maul deactivated his lightsaber his portable holoprojector began beeping.

The Sith Lord reached to his pocket and activated the holoprojector to the sight of his master. "I have news my apprentice" said Sidious,

"What is my master" The apprentice eagerly asked,

"Today you will return to me on couruscant and to assist you in your assignments I will present you with a ship, the very ship that I have sent to return you to me."

"Thank you my master" Darth Maul replied as he bowed his head and the transmission ended.

Suddenly a loud bang came from inside the hut which had been the sith lord's home for the last month as the holoprojector self-destructed. Above his head a ship came down and landed in the forest a few miles away from Darth maul's position. As the ship landed Darth looked around found him for a final time surrounded by assassin droids, Darth activated his doublesaber "Let's try the weapons on that starship" he said and he ran towards where the ship had landed.

Darth Maul ran at superhuman speed slicing through minimal droids stood in his way until he reached a canyon, stopped and smiled at the ship that landed in the canyon. He force jumped, flipped and landed gracefully on his feet. The automated landing ramp lowered and deactivating his doublesaber Darth maul run up it. The Sith Lord placed the weapon on his belt and pressed a red button on the wall causing the ramp to rise up and the doors to slide shut. Darth Maul sat in the pilots chair and began to fly the ship out of the canyon.

Darth Maul looked out the main viewscreen to the sight of the millions of droid that were surrounded the canyon. Darth Maul activated the weapons flap and primed the weapons, then he swooped through the canyon firing the turbolasers at the droids destroying everything in its path and then he flew away to couruscant.

Behind him Darth Maul had left a planet of carnage as the droid parts melted in the hot flames and the forest burnt to a crisp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Sith Hideout on couruscant **

The Sith Infiltrator flew though of the skies couruscant, away from the city and towards the industrial areas unknown to anyone. While travelling in hyperspace Darth Maul had received a message from Darth Sidious giving him Co-ordinates to the Sith Headquarters where he was now heading.

As he reached the given Co-ordinates Darth Maul saw the familiar factory that was the Sith Headquarters and as the hanger door opened Darth Maul expertly closed that wings and landed. Darth Maul stood up and put on his long black robe and put up the hood and rested it expertly on the horns on his head. He walked over to the door, pressed the button on the wall causing the doors to slide open and the ramp to extend. Outside he saw his master standing in the hanger in a long robe that went all the way to the floor and a hood that shadowed his eyes but still allowed him to see. Darth Maul walked down the ramp towards his master and bowed.

"You have performed well my apprentice" Sidious sounded pleased.

"Thank you my master" Maul replied.

"Your training is now almost complete, a Jedi's will be no match for you, very soon you will be strong enough to defeat an army of Jedi's but there is one final test" Sidious continued he forced the doors of the Infiltrator closed.

"What is this test my Lord" Maul asked his master.

Sidious turned around and began to walk away from his apprentice, he then stopped and wielded his lightsaber "Me" he replied and he force jumped over his apprentice and lashed towards Darth Maul hardly giving him time activate one blade of his lightsaber to bloke his master's strike.

"Give in to the hatred" Sidious continued as he lashed at his apprentice.

"You want me to kill you master" darth maul asked who was confused why his master was attacking him.

"No" Darth Sidious replied, "I want you to duel."

Darth Maul smiled, threw down his hood and activated his second blade.

"First to the floor loses" Darth Sidious ordered and at last Darth Maul accepted the hatred, the anger and unleashed his fury on his master. He struck left and right spun his blade and stabbed with his doublesaber but all his attacks were blocked or dodged. Darth maul stopped and circled his master thinking of a strategy, then he had it and lashed out striking furiously with both blades of his doublesaber toward his master still Sidious blocked the attacks until suddenly with a clever blow Darth Maul disarmed his master knocking him to the floor. Darth Maul pointed his weapon towards his masters throat "yield my Lord" he said.

"Well done my apprentice" Sidious replied as his apprentice forced his Sidious' lightsaber to his hand and returned to him.

"You are now ready to face a million Jedi's but something has come up" Sidious told his apprentice,

Maul bowed, "What is it Master?"

"You must locate the base of the criminal syndicate 'Black Sun' and kill their leader Alexi Garyn."

"Of course my master" Maul replied.

"You may go Lord Maul" Sidious said finally. Darth maul stood up and walked to his ship, forced open the doors, walked up the ramp and closed the door. Darth Maul once again sat in the pilot's seat and took off almost instantly activating the cloaking device as he left. As he piloted his craft into space Darth Maul carefully though where to look and he almost instantly realised of the best place to start: Tatooine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Tatooine **

As his ship approached the correct co-ordinates Darth Maul disengaged the hyperdrive and the Sith Infiltrator entered the Tatooine system. Realising stealth was the key to success Darth Maul activated the cloaking device and landed his ship in the outskirts away from all civilisations. Raising his hood and forcing open the door the sith lord stepped onto his speeder, riding it out towards the town of Mos Eisley.

By the time Darth Maul arrived in Mos Eisley it was dark and everything was quiet. Darth Maul stopped on the edge of the town and dismounted his speeder. Walking down the streets Maul noticed the only light came from inside the late night clubs as he passed them, Darth Maul opened his mind to the dark Side of the force hoping he might find a lead to the headquarters of the' Black Sun.' Darth Maul following the force entered a backstreet club and sat on a bar stall, "Bar man" he said calmly,

"What you want?" the bar man asked,

"Information" Maul continued, "Have you ever heard the name 'Alexi Garyn'?"

"Yeah sure" the bar man replied, "he's over there" he pointed to a table to his left.

Darth Maul stood up and walked towards the table the bar man had indicated.

A man with blond hair and ponytail stood up, "What do you want?" he asked,

"Alexi Garyn?" Darth Maul asked,

"Yes, what you want?" Garyn asked

"All your men may leave with their lives, but you will die."

"KILL HIM!" Alexi Garyn screamed as he and his men drew their guns.

Everyone else in the bar stood up and ran out as Darth Maul drew his lightsaber activating a single blade, all of the black sun food soldiers jumped from there table and surrounded the Sith Lord. The men fired their guns only to have them deflected back at them followed by a lethal slash from the powerful lightsaber. Darth maul turned around looking for Alexi Garyn who he knew was still alive and then he saw him run out the door at insane speeds. His master had told him that Alexi Garyn was force sensitive and he became 'Black Sun's' leader because the Jedi thought him too old to train.

Darth Maul deactivated his lightsaber and looked around one man who had only lost an arm was regaining conscious. Maul forced him into his hand and scowled at him, "Listen to me and listen well" he said, "Tell me where I might find the headquarters to the 'Black Sun' and I will let you leave with your life."

"We were… made to swear that we wasn't gonna' tell" the soldier stammered.

"Then you die!" Maul said as he raised his weapon.

"No wait!" the soldier screamed, "We have many bases, I only work on one of da minor bases on Mygeeto, you won't find our leader there he'll have retreated to our main HQ with the much superior defences and his top bodyguard."

"Thank you for your co-operation and now you will join your friends on the floor" Darth Maul replied.

"You said I could live!" The guard screamed shocked.

"Word of advice" Darth Maul replied, "Never trust a Sith Lord" as he chocked him with the force.

Darth Maul walked in through the centre of the streets in the dark back to where he had parked his speeder. '_Objective completed in less than an hour' _he thought to himself _'the power of the Dark Side.' _

Alexi Garyn stood in the shadows watching his mysterious attacker speed off into the distance he knew this was a man had superior knowledge of the force. He stood watching until his attacker was long out of sight; and as he returned to his cruiser Garyn knew he hadn't seen the end of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Mygeeto**

Darth Maul took no pleasure in flying his Sith Infiltrator so for the flight to Mygeeto he had decided to activate the auto-pilot and spend the time training. Using his full arsenal of his doublesaber and force powers Darth Maul crushed, slashed and massacred the training drones, with every slash he grew angrier and angrier knowing that his enemies were measly droids instead of the Jedi he desperately desired to destroy. As the droids lay in ruins on the deck of the infiltrator a beeping came from the computer, Maul deactivated his lightsaber, walked over to the helm's computer and sat in the pilot's chair. The computer reading showed that Darth Maul was reaching his destination so he deactivated the hyperdrive and the ship entered the Mygeeto system. Activating the cloaking device Darth Maul brought his ship down towards the planet surface and with information from his hostage on Tatooine, landed his ship on a cliff near an old fortress which according to the hostage was the minor 'Black Sun' base.

Darth maul exited his vessel into the night and looked over the cliff and saw a large town surrounding the fortress. Darth Maul took his electrobinoculars from his belt and looked through them, down towards the fortress attempting to find a way in. As he looked down Darth maul noticed that a supply speeder convoy was leaving the fortress. Darth Maul eyes followed the convoy to a starship hanger on the far side of town; he noticed that in the hanger were piles of iron crates. As he zoomed closer with his electrobinoculars he noticed that the boxes were labelled _'The Fortress' _in thin white paint. Darth Maul instantly had a plan; he was going to attempt to enter the Fortress with the Convey and realising that he needed to reach the town by the morning; Darth Maul boarded his speeder and spent the night riding.

Darth Maul reached the town by dawn and as he had done on Tatooine left his speeder on the outskirts of town in an alleyway and silently ran though the alleyways, remaining out of sight, towards the Fortress until he reached the fortress wall. Darth Maul stood in the shadow cast by the wall waiting for the convoy of speeders to return to the fortress with the next supply of iron crates. Darth Maul smiled, as thanks to his to his skill with the Dark Side of the force, after five minutes maul saw the speeder convoy returning with another supply of iron crates.

As the convoy approached, the doors automatically opened allowing the speeders to enter the fortress. As the doors began to close Darth Maul ran at force speed through the closing doors and hid in the shadows underneath a gangway and behind some opened iron crates that Darth Maul assumed were from previous supply coveys. Darth Maul looked towards the speeders; neimoidians soldiers left the speeders and began unloading the crates while two neimoidians dressed in wealthy clothes Darth Maul recognised them instantly as he had been informed of the two figures by his master, the two figures were Nute Gunray and Rune Haako of the Trade Federation. Darth Maul was interested in the importance of the supplies being delivered that required the two most important men of the Trade Federation to personally oversee there deliverance. However Darth Maul was more interested in the man coming through the door into the hanger from the first floor gangways, the man came down the stairs with two armed guards.

"Mr Garyn" acknowledged Nute Gunray.

Alexi Garyn approached the Viceroy and his attaché and they all respectfully bowed their heads.

"Here is the final supply of droid parts as you require," Gunray continued.

"Excellent," Alexi Garyn smiled at the crates being unloaded, "and as promised Viceroy here is your pay." Garyn snapped his fingers and one of the guards brought forth an identical crate full of money. Alexi Garyn opened the crate, "One million republic credits as promised" he said. Nute Gunray gestured towards one of the soldiers, and the soldier came over and loaded the crate onto the Viceroy's speeder.

Darth Maul remain unnoticed in the hanger throughout the exchange of business by Alexi Garyn and the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, only when the hanger was completely quiet Darth Maul dared to move from the shadows in which he had hidden. Nute Gunray, Rune Haako and the neimoidians soldiers had returned to their ship and left the planet. Alexi Garyn and his guards were heading to Garyn's shuttle on the roof, Darth Maul began to run making his way to the roof to assassinate Alexi Garyn and complete his mission. Taking his doublesaber in his right hand he activated the blades slashing through every guard that faced him and in a matter of moments the Dark Lord reached the roof. Darth Maul was instantly surrounded by men just as he was on Tatooine, "You are too predictable" Darth Maul smiled.

Garyn laughed "Goodbye sith Lord" he smiled as he boarded his shuttle and as the door closed it took off.

Almost instantly the soldiers fired upon there attacker but just like Tatooine Darth Maul deflected their blaster fire and slashed them all into two. Darth Maul smiled at the shuttle until it was long out of sight during the fight he had stealthily thrown a homing device onto the hull of the shuttle. The Sith Lord deactivated his lightsaber and placed it on his belt; he laughed menacingly "You can't hide from me Garyn." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Yavin 4: Black Sun Headquarters**

Darth Maul was excited; fury ran through his veins and using his preferred method of piloting left hyperspace and activated the cloaking device. Darth Maul programed the helm computer and activated the auto- pilot thanks to the carelessness of Alexi Garyn he knew exactly where the main base of the 'Black Sun' was based. Darth Maul stood up and watched as the ship piloted itself towards the base, with every moment he grew angrier and angrier as he realised that the 'Black Sun' base was one of the old temples of the Sith Empire from millennium ago, Maul gritted his teeth, "sacrilege" he muttering under his breath. Darth Maul stood up and walked towards the door and as the Sith Infiltrator flew over the Sith Lord pressed the door button and jumped and through the power of the Dark Side of the force he landed gracefully on his feet.

Darth Maul took hold of his doublesaber and activated it; he was instantly bombarded with blaster and turbolaser fire but with ease he deflected everything back at the turrets destroying them all. Darth Maul ran down the stairs using the force all the way to locate Alexi Garyn's throne room. As Darth Maul expected the base was crawling with guards but even now Maul faced no challenge for just over a month ago he had faced armies of assassin droids and now he was facing an army of soldiers who were equally easy to defeat and like on Mandalore he crushed them all.

As Maul ran through the shadows of 'Black Sun's' Headquarters he came across a balcony. Darth Maul deactivated his lightsaber and looked over the balcony; he saw conveyer belts full of droid parts being assembled and on a gangway overlooking the production he saw the very man he was looking for surrounded by what appeared to be new droid guards. The Sith Lord observed Garyn and his droids carefully he noticed that the droids weren't carrying blasters and he therefore concluded their weapons were built in and they were also heavily armoured. Darth Maul knew it was unwise at this moment to attack his target so continued to watch Garyn inspect his droids.

Darth Maul saw a woman appear from the far end of the gangway and approach Garyn; she respectfully bowed to Garyn and began to talk him. Maul couldn't hear a word of what they said but assumed the woman was informing her master about his arrival and the destruction of the landing pad on the roof. Suddenly Alexi Garyn drew his gun and he, the women and his droid guards ran off the gangway. Darth Maul realised security would be far tighter now but he also knew the only place Alexi Garyn would be: The Throne Room. Darth maul began to run smiling evilly as he went.

'_The final battle draws near' _he though to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-The Black Sun lieutenants **

Darth Maul was again following the force trying to locate the throne room of his target. The force directed him to some large double doors; he sensed that there were about a dozen men standing behind the door. Darth Maul, uncaring to find out who his enemies were, took his lightsaber in his right hand, activated it and cut the door's lock. The door instantly began to slowly slide open, the sith lord walked into the room and without turning around forced the doors closed. In the room were exactly twelve men varying from species as Gammorreans to Bando Gora each of them were carrying energized swords or axes, all of them snarled, howled and bared their teeth at Zabrak Sith Lord that dared to attack their leader.

A human who appeared to be there leader walked forward, "You will pay for my men whom you killed" he said snarling at Darth Maul through yellow teeth.

Darth Maul said nothing, he just stood their glaring at the twelve men with his bright yellow eyes of a sith lord. The angry again ran through Darth Maul's veins, his rage growing towards the twelve who dared to question his master's authority and continue to hide that traitor Alexi Garyn who they called their leader.

"You will be no challenge for the Black Sun lieutenants" the leader continued, "we will crush you Sith Lo….." but before the leader could finish Darth Maul jumped at him taking hold of his doublesaber, activating it and in one swift movement rammed it through his chest. The leader screamed loudly before Darth Maul removed his blade from the lieutenant's leader and he fell to the floor lifeless.

The remaining lieutenants bend of revenge screamed with rage as they activated their weapons and circled the sith lord, their axes and sword were pointed at him as they waited for Darth Maul to make the next move. Darth maul deactivated his doublesaber and placed it on his belt, his dark force powers sent the lieutenants flying at full force into the walls. Darth Maul stood still waiting for the next movement, he knew that the Black Sun's lieutenants were there top soldiers and they had been trained to stand more force than he had used on them. Suddenly he turned around and force choked the Bando Gora who from behind him was about to stab him with his sword. Instead the Bando Gora dropped his sword and grasped his throat trying to release himself from Maul's grip. The Bando Gora flopped like a fish on a line gasping for air until a crushing noise came from his neck and he lay still.

Darth Maul violently dropped him to floor and in turn the Lieutenants rose to their feet and attempted to silence the Sith Lord but instead he destroyed their weapons and struck them down with his Doublesaber before they had a chance to attack.

As a pile of bodies lay in front of him Darth Maul deactivated his lightsaber and placed it on his belt. He looked at the door knowing that Alexi Garyn was too cowardly to face him yet; instead he knew that he had to defeat one vital person first Alexi's Garyn's personal bodyguard. So with fury in his eyes and the Dark side of the force pumping through his heart he walked towards the doors of the outer throne room to face his next enemy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Alexi Garyn's Bodyguard **

Darth Maul approached the door expecting to cut the lock reached for his doublesaber but instead as he approached the huge iron doors automatically slid open. Before Darth maul a women, dark hair, white pale face and huge dark ovals around her eyes. This was the women that Maul had seen on the gangway in the factory.

"You were watching us assassin," she spoke in a menacing low tone.

Darth Maul again stayed quiet, fuelled with hatred and fury he circled the women.

"You think you can defeat me" she continued, "Do you know what I am." She took hold of an energized sword from her belt and activated it. Darth maul responded by taking his doublesaber from his belt, and activating it also. "I am Mighella, Nightsister and Witch of Dathomir."

Mighella raised her hand towards her opponent and suddenly blue Force lightning shot from her fingers. Darth Maul raised his Lightsaber, using the blade to absorb the lightning. Maul's eyes widened, his master had warned him that Nightsister's were skilled in the use Dark Side of the force. Darth Maul was dazed for the moment at the knowledge that his opponent had knowledge of dark side of the force at was knocked down by another shot of the Nightsister's lightning. The Sith Lord regained his focus just before he hid the floor and jumped and flipped back onto his feet. The Nightsister charged towards her opponent brandishing her sword but instead Darth Maul force jumped over her and began to unleash his attacks.

Darth Maul began by trying to stab her in the back only to have his attack blocked. Then Mighella furiously lashed at the Sith Lord chest, legs and head at insane speeds, Darth Maul blocked them all with his two blades matching her speed and to finish Maul suddenly disarmed her with one swift blow. Mighella enraged raised both hands and shot more lightning from her fingers towards Darth Maul and using the force the Sith Lord controlled the lightning in his palm almost suddenly unleashing the lighting back at his opponent. Mighella was thrown back instantly and hit the wall at an incredible force. The Nightsister staggered to her feet, her face had lost its menace and had been replaced with fear. Mighella had realised that not only was her opponent skilled in use of the dark side of the force but a Sith Lord with far superior knowledge of the dark side of the force. As she realised this Darth Maul swung his doublesaber through her chest and she was felled by a lethal blow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Alexi Garyn**

Darth Maul walked toward the final iron doors; he stood looking for the final lock on the door allowing him access to his final opponent the 'Black Sun' leader Alexi Garyn. Darth Maul found no lock and stood looking for another way to pass the door and taking his lightsaber he activated it and ran it through the door. Darth Maul began to cut a man-sized rectangle in the door allowing him to pass through the door. Kicking down the hole he had cut Darth Maul walked through it. In the centre of the room stood Alexi Garyn and his face was contort with anger, "You come here," Garyn's face began to build up with rage, "You destroy my soldiers and my top bodyguard, you will pay with your life."

Garyn held back his robe to reveal a single bladed lightsaber and taking it in his hand he activated it. The bright blue blade as Garyn held it up shone brightly, lighting up his face. Alexi Garyn was a force-sensitive human that was too old to join the Jedi Order so instead joined 'Black Sun' and rose to become their leader. Darth Maul looked at Alexi Garyn disgusted at the fool who dared to defy his master, hatred filled up inside him, and with a loud roar Darth Maul unleashed his anger. He force jumped over Garyn trying to stab him in the back, Alexi Garyn blocked the attack. Left, right up and down as Darth Maul lashed at him with his doublesaber trying to find Garyn's weak point. Again and again and again Darth Maul struck left, right, stabbed in front and behind as Garyn attacked the sith lord from all angles trying to find his weak point as Maul had looking for his.

"You may a sith lord" Garyn screamed, "but compared to me you are as feeble as the Jedi." Darth Maul ran towards Alexi Garyn fully enraged that Garyn compared him to the feeble Jedi. Deactivating his doublesaber, as he reached Garyn, Maul increased his speed and ran at force speed punching his opponent as fast as he was running and the next thing the black sun leader knew he was held by his throat up against a wall with his lightsaber on the floor. Face to face Darth Maul snarled at Alexi Garyn, "You call me feeble compare me to a feeble Jedi and look where you in my clutches" Maul smiled evilly as he tightened his grip on Garyn's throat. The Black Sun leader began to flop like a fish on line as he tried to gasp for breath. Tighter and tighter until a loud noise came from Garyn neck and the sith lord dropped him to the floor. Garyn lay dead on the floor with a broken neck, "You were powerful Garyn" Maul spoke to his dead body, "but a sith lord is more powerful than you or anyone."

The base was quiet as Darth Maul walked back to the roof where he had ordered the auto-pilot to land his ship. Bodies lay scattered around the corridors that darth Maul had slain as he entered the base to kill their leader. He entered his ship and flew it back to couruscant to his master and his next mission.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue-Naboo**

The red shield generator stood between Darth Maul and the Jedi that appeared to be the apprentice of the Jedi he had slain. The master had been weak and the apprentice had to be even weaker. The shield shut down and the Jedi ran towards Maul he was for a moment caught off guard at the skill the apprentice seemed to have, it was far greater than his master. Even though the Jedi had great skill it wasn't enough and within an instant a fist to the chin and he fell down the reactor shaft. Darth Maul sensed that as the Jedi fell it wasn't the end and sure enough the Jedi gripped onto a small ledge on the side of the shaft. Maul slashed and slashed trying to cause the young Jedi to let go and fall because of fear, but instead his face grew with a small smile. Darth Maul was confused, he saw no reason that the Jedi should be smiling and suddenly using the force the Jedi jumped back out of the shaft, forced his master lightsaber into his hands and activating it he stabbed Darth Maul in the heart.

The Jedi deactivating his master lightsaber watch as Darth Maul fell down the reactor shaft, the top half of his body falling separately to the bottom half and as he fell the Jedi felt the voice of the sith lord in his thoughts say _Destroy Darth Sidious! Destroy Darth Sidious! Destroy Darth Sidious!_


End file.
